Player Reviews 2018
Player reviews for the 2018 season Brendon Ah Chee (AFL: 8 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 6 goals) - Had a delayed start after suffering an ankle injury in a pre-season clash with his old side. After a handful of games for East Perth, made his West Coast debut but was in and out of the side and used all over the field. Dropped for the final time after the penultimate home-and-away match and was an emergency throughout the finals series. Brayden Ainsworth (AFL: 3 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 14 games, 10 goals) - Impressed during the pre-season and was selected as an emergency several times before finally making his debut. Made two more appearances for the year, spending the majority of the season in East Perth's engine room. Matthew Allen (WAFL: 17 games, 17 goals) - Showed strong form up forward for the Royals and was selected as an emergency on a number of occasions. Added another string to his bow in the second half of the season, showing he could also play as a big-bodied midfielder, and was a joint winner of East Perth's best and fairest, but was still unable to force his way into the AFL side. Oscar Allen (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 8 goals) - After a delayed start due to a leg injury, showed strong form in the Royals' backline and was given a midseason debut, but despite a positive outing made way the following week when a host of stars returned. Shifted to attack with East Perth and again impressed, making a second AFL appearance in the final game of the regular season as a forward before being squeezed out again when Kennedy returned for the finals. Tom Barrass (AFL: 19 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) - Began taking the opposition's top forward target on a regular basis. After missing action in the second half of the year due to a persistent back injury, hit form during the finals and performed a vital shutdown job on Collingwood giant Mason Cox in the Grand Final. Jarrod Brander (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 14 goals) - Impressed early with East Perth as a strong-marking forward and debuted against Sydney, but after a quiet game was dropped back to the Royals. Shifted to defence later in the season and generally acquitted himself well, but was unable to force his way back into the AFL side. Hamish Brayshaw (WAFL: 8 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games; 0 goals) - Required knee surgery during the pre-season that kept him out of action for the first half of 2018. Resumed mid-season in reserves before breaking into the senior side and turning in some eye-catching performances late in the year, including a 41-possession game against East Fremantle. Tom Cole (AFL: 21 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal)- On track for a Round 1 berth following a strong pre-season until the tragic loss of his father Russell to cancer on the eve of the season. Called up early in the season and became a fixture in defence from that point on, earning a Rising Star nomination and a premiership medal. Jamie Cripps (AFL: 25 games, 38 goals) - Turned in a career-best year, playing every game and regularly kicking bags of goals. His 38 goals for the season was behind only Darling and Kennedy and he kicked a crucial goal during the third term of the Grand Final. Jack Darling (AFL: 21 games, 48 goals) - Was the form player of the competition in the first half of 2018, and was second in the Coleman Medal race after kicking a career-high six goals against reigning premiers Richmond in round 9. However, an ankle injury interrupted his progress and kept him out of the side for a month, and he could not quite recapture the same form on his return. Turned in a sensational third quarter in the Grand Final which helped to turn the tide of the match. Liam Duggan (AFL: 24 games, 2 goals) - A regular in defence, played nearly every game and impressed with his ability to lock down on small forwards as well as create drive out of the backline, and was a solid contributor during the victorious Grand Final. Andrew Gaff (AFL: 19 games, 12 goals) - Playing more of an inside role, was on track for another All-Australian jumper and possibly even a Brownlow Medal before, in the late-season Derby, inexplicably throwing an off-the-ball punch that broke the jaw of Docker Andrew Brayshaw. Copped an eight-week suspension, ruling him out of any involvement in the club's finals campaign, but still earned AA selection. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 25 games, 1 goal) - Took his game to a new level, averaging 21 possessions and nearly eight marks a game, both career highs. Earned a maiden All-Australian selection, and etched his name in history as a West Coast premiership captain. Mark Hutchings (AFL: 20 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) - In and out of the side in the early stages, but by the end of the season had established himself as one of the league's best taggers, shutting down a number of dangerous midfielders including a superb blanketing job on Collingwood's Steele Sidebottom in the Grand Final. Lewis Jetta (AFL: 20 games, 1 goal)- Moved to defence and provided creative dash out of the backline. Despite battling calf issues, played 20 games and bobbed up for a vital goal in the qualifying final before becoming a dual premiership player three weeks later. Malcolm Karpany (WAFL: 8 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 1 goal)- Failed to push his name forward for further AFL duties, his cause not helped by a couple of unusual injuries to his iliotibial band (in the knee) and ribs. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 14 games, 43 goals) - Persistent leg injuries delayed his start to 2018 and limited him to just 14 games, Still managed 43 goals, overtaking Sumich as the Eagles' all-time leading goalscorer, and kicked three in a strong Grand Final performance as the club won its fourth flag. Mark LeCras (AFL: 23 games, 32 goals) - Began the season strongly and although his form dropped away slightly, not helped by a wrist injury suffered mid-season, was still able to play 23 games for the year and finally earn a premiership medal. Scott Lycett (AFL: 25 games, 10 goals)- Bounced back from an injury-ravaged 2017 to play every game, partnering first Naitanui and then Vardy in the ruck. Despite battling a hip injury late in the season he held his own, nullifying All-Australian ruckmen Max Gawn and Brodie Grundy during the finals series. Eric MacKenzie (WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) - Surgery on a rare condition affecting the toes over the off-season was followed by stress fractures in his feet that delayed his start to 2018. Played one midseason game for East Perth but suffered a flare-up, and was ultimately put back in cotton wool for the rest of the year. (Retired) Chris Masten (AFL: 24 games, 7 goals) - Bounced back from a poor 2017, locking in a spot on the wing and playing almost every game, including the successful Grand Final. Jeremy McGovern (AFL: 24 games, 6 goals)- Had an eventful season, setting a league record for intercept marks, bringing up his 100th appearance late in the year, drifting forward to kick a game-winning goal after the siren against Port Adelaide, and achieving All-Australian selection for the third straight year. Was a key player in the side's victorious Grand Final after being in doubt to play due to internal bleeding, taking an intercept mark that led to Dom Sheed's game-winner. Kurt Mutimer (WAFL: 17 games, 0 goals) - Although he showed solid form playing as a lock-down defender with the Royals, failed to press for further AFL duties. Nic Naitanui (AFL: 15 games, 6 goals) - Made a long-awaited return after sitting out all of 2017 following a knee reconstruction, and looked to have lost little of his athleticism. Missed only one game through suspension before heartbreakingly injuring his other knee against Collingwood, requiring another reconstruction. Jackson Nelson (AFL: 10 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 0 goals) - Played 10 of the first 13 games, generally as a lock-down defender, but found himself out of the senior side in the second half of the year although he was an emergency on numerous occasions. Luke Partington (WAFL: 17 games, 17 goals) - Found himself on the outer with the match committee. Despite putting up big numbers at East Perth and being named a joint winner of the Royals' best and fairest, failed to win senior selection at any stage. Jack Petruccelle (AFL: 3 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 15 goals) - Played two early-season games as a defensive forward, kicking two goals against Port Adelaide to showcase his potential before being forced out of the side with an ankle injury. Made one further senior appearance later in the year, but his WAFL form dropped away at the tail end of the season. Jack Redden (AFL: 25 games, 10 goals) - Became a prime mover in the middle following the retirements of Priddis and Mitchell. Played every game, led the side in total disposals, and was at his best during the club's victorious finals campaign. Willie Rioli (AFL: 24 games, 28 goals) - Despite a limited pre-season, was quickly brought into the senior side in Round 2 and immediately impressed as a silky small forward with the ability to push up into the midfield. Played every game from that point on, and joined his famous cousins in becoming a premiership player. Josh Rotham (WAFL: 17 games, 2 goals) - Spent the year in East Perth's backline, often fighting above his weight in match-ups on key forwards. Liam Ryan (AFL: 13 games, 20 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 5 goals) - Debuted Round 1 and quickly became a fan favourite, kicking seven goals in his first three matches before suffering an ankle injury. After an extended layoff, returned to the side briefly before an early-morning car crash that resulted in drink driving charges and a stint with East Perth. Regained his senior spot late in the season and was part of the premiership side. Will Schofield (AFL: 12 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 0 goals) - Played just two AFL games before the midseason bye as the match committee preferred a smaller defence. Worked his way into the side in the second half of the year, was squeezed out for the first final but recalled when Sheppard tore a hamstring, and turned in one of his best games in the Grand Final. Dom Sheed (AFL: 18 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 3 goals) - Form wavered and found himself dropped to East Perth on multiple occassions. The suspension of Gaff handed him one last opportunity which he took with both hands, putting in a number of strong performances during the finals series culminating in his clutch game-winning goal late in the Grand Final. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 23 games, 0 goals) - In career-best form and was spoken of as a potential All-Australian candidate until misfortune struck in the opening final when he damaged a hamstring, ending a run of 95 consecutive games and knocking him out of the club's premiership push. Luke Shuey (AFL: 20 games, 6 goals) - Battled regular tags as well as a hamstring injury that ruled him out for a month mid-season, but managed to turn in the occasional vintage performance, none more so than his memorable 34-possession effort in the Grand Final that earned him a Norm Smith Medal to go with his premiership medal. Nathan Vardy (AFL: 10 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 5 goals) - Suffered a groin injury during the pre-season that wrecked the first half of his year. Returned through East Perth, finding form just in time to replace Naitanui, and played 10 of the last 11 games including the victorious Grand Final. Daniel Venables (AFL: 15 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) - Quickly impressed playing as a defensive forward with occasional stints in the midfield, before suffering an ankle injury that saw him placed on the long-term injury list. Returning through the WAFL, cemented his spot ahead of the finals and turned in his best performance in the preliminary final against Melbourne, recording 17 touches and a goal while having a hand in several others. Jake Waterman (AFL: 16 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 14 goals) - Debuted in Round 1 and impressed as a hard-running forward. Played 16 of the side's first 18 games and received a Rising Star nomination, before being squeezed out of the lineup as the match committee looked to field a smaller forward line. Elliot Yeo (AFL: 25 games, 14 goals) - Used as a permanent midfielder, was again named in the extended All-Australian squad. Brought up his 100th appearance for the club and was an important part of the premiership midfield. Tarir Bayok (WAFL: 8 games, 2 goals; WAFL reserves: 9 games, 3 goals) - After showing good form with the Royals, was elevated to the senior list and travelled to Sydney with the team as an emergency. However, his form tailed away in the second half of the season and he finished the year in the reserves. Ryan Burrows (WAFL reserves: 10 games, 6 goals) - Unable to break into East Perth's senior side, and was not seen at any level late for the last few weeks of the season after reportedly injuring an ankle. Callan England (WAFL: 7 games, 3 goals; WAFL reserves: 10 games, 10 goals) - Played a handful of games in East Perth's senior side but spent the majority of the season in the reserves, including the Royals' unsuccessful run to the grand final. Fraser McInnes (AFL: 3 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 12 games, 11 goals) - Filled in for a suspended Naitanui for one week and made a couple of unsuccessful appearances as a key forward later in the year, before late-season groin issues cruelled any chance he had of participating in the AFL finals. Tony Olango (WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 8 games, 3 goals)- Project ruckman was called up to East Perth's senior side twice, but suffered hamstring injuries both times. Francis Watson (WAFL: 16 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game; 0 goals) - Unable to force his way into a settled backline, although he was close on several occasions.